


The Itch

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants children, Cas, Benny, and Victor are more than willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poly relationships and smut basically.

It had been bothering him for weeks this itch, this need driven into him. He had been avoiding it, and the subject with his mates for as long as he could remember.

Unfortunately the oncoming heat was going to make things difficult.

The swarm of children around him at work set off an ache in him only his own would satisfy. His mates could tell something was off immediately but trusted him to tell them what was wrong.

Dean didn’t trust himself though.

It was how he ended up naked on the floor rutting against a pillow, entrance slick and ready. He had been like this for hours and when they came in the smell of an in heat omega almost overpowered them.

Benny was the first to move to his side, then Cas follows by Victor.

"Dean, why didn’t you tell us?" Benny’s voice is gentle but scolding.

"D-Didn’t want to bother-" he’s cut off by fingers teasing at his slick hole.

"We’re your alpha’s, your mates, you could never bother us." Cas frowns, eyes staying on Dean.

He only whimpers in response, his front moving closer to the floor as he presents his ass submissively. Victor has none of it, taking the omega’s chin in hand, eyes searching the others. “What’s really bothering you, kitten?”

Dean tries to pull away, look away, anything to avoid the topic but Victor’s grip stays firm on his chin, fingers digging into his cheeks. All eyes are on him and he begins to panic, hands gripping Victor’s when he feels Benny pull away.

"I want babies okay? I want you guys to fuck me till I can’t think and don’t stop. I want to be so full of come I know when this is over I’ll have one or two inside of me. I want to be like a normal omega for once.” His cheeks are red, eyes closed tight as tears fall only to be brushed away by a gentle hand.

When he opens them his mates are closer, one of Benny’s arms are around him. “We want that too, kitten. We want to be parents just like you.” He leans in to kiss the corner of Dean’s mouth, one hand resting over Dean’s flat stomach.

"There’s also the benefit of watching you swell with our children." Cas adds, licking his lips. He moves in, hand over Benny’s. “I may be a ‘kinky freak’ for this but I’m very much going to enjoy watching your body change with the developing new life. You will look beautiful."

His face feels hot, and he stutters a little but Victor silences any protests with a kiss. “So what do you say we start now, hmm? Benny can cook dinner and whoever has you on their knot can feed you. And I mean both semen, and food.” His grin is almost predatory.

"Yessir." Is all the omega can moan in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut.

Dean honestly expected them to just leave him there, not keep up with their promise and whisk him off to the bedroom. He was thrown over Victor’s shoulder and promptly dumped on the bed once they were there, leaving him to decide what to do next. When the alpha began undressing Dean did what he does best, moving to his knees and pressing into Victor’s space, pawing at the man’s body as he let out a low needy sound.

The best part was that Cas was not that far, removing his own clothes, his own eyes never leaving Dean’s nude form. He moved in close, next to Victor as he took Dean’s hand and kissed the finger tips, eyes meeting the omega’s. He smiled as Dean flushed, shuddering as Victor kissed a line from his jaw to his collar bone.

He was pushed onto his back, the alphas climbing onto the bed to join him once free of their clothes. Their hands moving over his body and exploring, Victor fingering at his hole as Cas whispered in his ear about all the things he would do to Dean’s mouth. Whimpering and writhing he spread his legs, shifting his hips to present his ass better wanting Victor to have better access as he opened up to them knowing they wanted this as much as he did. That they needed it as much as he did.

Slow and steady would only get them so far though, and soon he had Cas straddling his chest, erection present and needing the omegas attention. He took it into his mouth, licking at the head with a low moan as the alpha rocked his hips, pressing it further into Dean’s mouth as the room filled with the smell of sex and an omega in heat. Dean rocking onto Victor’s fingers inside of him as he sucked almost feverishly on Cas’ cock, eyes closed as he moaned with need.

Victor took this as his cue to push in to Dean’s waiting hole, rocking back and forth as he gripped the omegas thighs tightly. Dean was lost in the feeling of being completely full and knew it could only get better. They were on a time limit, Benny would be done dinner and they would need to eat so the alphas fucked him feverishly, staking their claim and soon their knots swelled inside of him.

He was left to lay back on the bed, Cas’ fingers lacing with his own as their semen filled his stomach and bitch-hole, eager for Dean to take and become pregnant for them. They sat like that for a while the omega squirming under them, only separating when Benny called to let them know dinner was ready.

Dean made a happy sound, eager to have another knot inside of him. Cas pulled from him first, thumb brushing over Dean’s swollen lips affectionately as Victor left the omega with a wet pop. When Cas had climbed off Dean was promptly picked up by Victor who carried him bridal to the dining area in their apartment.

The table was already set up with food, Benny standing next to it very naked and very hard. He sat down, taking the omega from Victor before plunging his own cock into the omegas eager hole. Dean gripped Benny’s thighs, his own spread wide his cock pressed against the cool wood of the table. It was the only thing to keep him grounded as the alpha fucked up into him nice and slow, kissing and sucking at Dean’s neck and shoulder.

He bit down on the omegas shoulder as Dean whined, head resting back on Benny’s, rocking and bouncing in his alphas lap. “Benny - Benny fuck, please.” He had no cock in his mouth, nothing to keep him from begging for what they knew he wanted. What they all wanted, and fuck him he was smiling against Dean’s freckled skin before pushing up hard into him, knot swelling inside of their omega, and making him almost come knowing it was only the second for the night. One of many to come.

It was like being in a drugged stupor after that, eyes half lidded as he rocked in Benny’s lap occasionally, needing his own release. His juices covered his and the alphas thighs, and he knew it was affecting the other two by how they looked at him. Like he was something delicious to eat.

A shudder ran through him, imagining what they would do to him once the meal was over. Until then he had Benny spoiling him, feeding him some burger, and pie by hand. Dean took it eagerly, humming as he ate drinking some beer offered to him. Once done he was taken off Benny’s knot by Cas who carried him to the living room.

For a moment he was offended when the TV was turned on but he had little room to complain as Cas sat down, back to the arm of the couch pulling Dean into his lap, back pressed to the alphas chest, filling his wet hole with his hard cock. “Good boy.” It was all Cas said, kissing the omegas back, making him squirm at the attention.

Victor joined him soon, sitting on the other end of the couch, taking Dean’s head in his hold and guiding him down to where the alphas hard cock was. Taking his cue, Dean wrapped his lips around the length, moving enthusiastically on both their cocks as the TV blared in the background, like white noise in Dean’s heat addled mind. It mixed with the sound of Benny cleaning up the dishes, talking with the others about Dean and his heat, about future children.

"We may need to consider finding an actual home to live in. Especially if we plan on having more than one." Dean could hear Benny sigh, followed by the alphas hand on his back, stroking his skin. "And I don’t doubt it will be more than one. Difficult enough with four of us in one apartment anyway, but we can’t keep living like this if we’re bringing kids into it."

"Agreed," Cas murmured. "Four is a strain in one place, but we’ll need more room for multiple children. I can start looking at the housing market when Dean’s heat has passed. We’ll also all need to take time off work if we intend to all have an equal chance at impregnating Dean." It was followed by a slap to Dean’s ass making the omega moan around Victor’s cock.

"Easy enough. And I think the three of us can manage to keep him stuffed so we’re sure he’ll get pregnant." Victor’s fingers brushed through his hair as he spoke, thumb brushing away some of the alphas semen that had leaked from the corner of Dean’s mouth. "I think after this Benny should get a chance at knotting him, then Dean will need to be plugged after he finally comes so we can have a chance to recuperate, don’t you think?"

There was a hum of agreement from each of them and Dean felt at ease knowing they weren’t angry with him for all of this, and that they could take some of the pressure off his shoulders.


End file.
